Henry Fitzroy - New Love Ch2
by shannkitty
Summary: Scarlet and Henry go on a stake out


Scarlet's pov;

I was shaken up by the dreams; usually I'm the calmest person in the world people who don't know me would go as far as saying cold. But people who do know me like, Coreen know differently and also notice straight away when something's up. So when I walked into Vicki's office the next day a fake smile plastered on my face she wasn't fooled. I'd barely walked through the door "what's up and don't say nothing", "really Coreen it's nothing". "That nothings obviously a something so spill" she put her hands on her hips and tilted her head imploringly. When Coreen picks up on something she's like a dog with a bone and won't let it go. "Okay you won't leave me alone till I say something it's just a few bad dreams". "Hmm" she chewed her lip thoughtfully "what kind of bad dreams maybe I can read them for you?", "um no thanks Coreen, I appreciate the offer though,So what's Vicki up to, she got a new case?", "yeah she's in a major mood over it, she broke a pencil". "Poor pencil,Do you think she needs my calming influence?". "That's not a bad idea she's in her office, be warned there may be flying objects". I walked in on Vicki kicking the hell out of the punching bag she has in her office. "Hey *grunt* Scarlet", "hey Vicki killing the punching bag again?". "Hmm yeah", "What's up?". " I double booked myself,I'm meant to be staking out a clients girlfriends apartment he thinks she's having an affair same old same old, but *grunt* (another powerful blow to the punching bag) Mike and me already had plans". I knew that Vicki wanting some alone time with Mike was serious and before I knew what I was saying. "Hey I could always do it for you", "What are you mad, but then again...". I could see the wheels in Vicki's head turning "Henry would be with you". My heart stopped the only thought to come into my head was 'crap'. "That's not a problem is it?", "No, no problem at all". Then she did something out of the ordinary, she hugged me "I know you don't like people touching you but you're a life saver, I'll just call Henry". I walked at of the room in a daze as Vicki picked up the phone.

Henry's pov;

I was already on my way to Vicki's when she phoned. 'Hello Vicki I'm already on my way, what do you mean your not doing it?". "Scarlet's going in my place she volunteered". "Do you really think that's a good idea I can do it on my own","I know but well she's been with me before on a stake out and she knows how to work the camera". I couldn't be bothered to argue with her, I had already pulled up outside and secretly part of me was pleased at the prospect of being alone with Scarlet. I walked past Coreen "Hi Henry", "Hello Coreen, Scarlet". Scarlet was standing eyes averted to the ground "Hello Henry". I walked into the office Vicki and Mike were standing in front of the window arms wrapped around each other until of course I came in. They awkwardly pulled away from each other "Celluchi" he gave a nod of his head and left the office. "Are you okay with scarlet going with you?", "yes it's fine, but is she okay with it?". "Yes I think she's just a little nervous her mum told her about you". "How would her mother know about me?", "Well that's the interesting part..." I stood there and listened to Vicki explain about scarlet, it explained the strange vibes I got when I looked at her or when she spoke. "Have you ever heard anything like it before?". "No, well there's the odd legend or rumour about dhampir children with one vampire parent but not two". "Well here's the address and the camera, you have to give that too Scarlet have fun". Vicki patted me on the shoulder as she walked past, I walked out the office over to scarlet "Do you mind me coming with you?" she asked her voice was small and silky. "Not at all" as I handed her the camera my hand brushed hers, she shivered "I'm sorry are my hands cold?", "No it's just.." "Scarlet doesn't like being touched" Coreen finished her sentence for her. Scarlet blushed "I'm sorry I didn't know shall we go now?" She nodded looking slightly irritated "Just a moment, Coreen can I talk to you" Coreen looked anxious as she walked of with Scarlet. The one thing humans forget is we vampires have very good hearing "What's up", "It wasn't that I didn't like Henry touching me". "What was it then?". "Well I didn't mind I think I might have actually like it even though it was only for a split second", "I'm sorry I didn't mean to butt in it's just usually physical contact makes you uncomfortable", "It's ok, your heart was in the right place". They walked back over too me "Henry what's with the big smile?" Coreen asked puzzled, I hadn't realised I was grinning to myself. Scarlet stepped forward "Let's go" as we stepped out into the night I couldn't help but smile to myself.

Scarlet's pov;

When Henry turned up I was petrified a whole evening alone with him what on earth would we do for the whole evening. Sitting in a car in silence isn't exactly an appealing prospect, oh well it's not a social thing anyway we're meant to be helping Vicki out. When he handed me the camera his hand brushed mind it felt like electricity running along my skin, usually I dislike people touching me but this wasn't the case with Henry. But of course Coreen had to say something, so I had to set her right on the matter,I wasn't really mad I knew she meant well. When we walked back over both of us couldn't help but notice the grin that was on his face and stayed there as we walked out the office. When we got into Henry's car, a beautiful black jaguar I suddenly realised what could be the cause of Henry's' smile he had overheard me and Coreen! I felt the blood rush to my skin, I was so embarrassed I just managed to hear what Henry was saying to me.

Henry's pov:

When we got outside I could tell that Scarlet was impressed by my car "Do you like it?" For some reason her cheeks had turned a bright pink she mumbled "Yes um it's very nice". She was silent the whole way to the stake out spot; hmm Vicki was right she is very shy. "So what did your mother tell you about me then?" The colour drained from her face "My mother?" She looked as if I'd struck her across the face. "Yes Vicki was telling me about her" she looked suddenly calmer at the mention of Vicki. "Did Vicki tell you everything?", "Yes she did so what do you know about me?". "Well I know you had a reputation as a lady's man much like your father, my mother was at your fathers court when you 'died' she knew what had happened to you because the one who made her told her" "Your father?", "No she wouldn't meet him for another four century's". As we talked I could feel the barrier she had put up at the mention of her mother slipping. Then she looked confused and like she was listening to something "There's a man and a woman on their way", I listened too, I heard them, how had she heard them when I hadn't?.

Scarlet's pov;

Henry and I had been talking for a while when I heard an odd noise. It was a man and a woman laughing. Henry hadn't heard them, and then we saw them. "That's the client's girlfriend", "And she's not with the client". Henry handed me the camera our hands touching again causing that delicious feeling of electricity to send a shiver down my spine, our eyes connected for a moment. "Hadn't you better take some photographs?" he asked ending the moment. "Um yeah" I mumbled lifting the lens to my eye in time to capture a picture of the woman and man kissing and walking through the house door. "Brilliant Vicki's going to be thrilled" I felt myself smile broadly for the first time that evening. Henry and I carried on our conversation all the way back to Vicki's office, until he asked me a question it would hurt to answer.

Henry's pov;

When we had the pictures we needed a smile lit up Scarlet's face I hadn't seen her smile like that it made her glow. There was one thing I didn't know about her "How do you know Vicki and mike?" Her smile faded she looked forward out the window as she answered "They came to my school to give an assembly on gun and knife crime". Her voice was cold and flat there was obviously more to how she met them than she would admit. The look on her face was dark and filled with rage. When we got out the car she was silent all the way to the office. "Here" was all she said when she handed Vicki the camera and then she was gone.


End file.
